


Pine-fresh

by melian225



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, M/M, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Romance, Same-sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melian225/pseuds/melian225
Summary: Remus goes to a late-night rendezvous.





	Pine-fresh

**Author's Note:**

> For Kayla

The fire crackled in the grate, lighting the common room with its inconstant flame. Remus looked around at the walls, the scarlet and gold hangings reminding him every day that he was supposed to be brave, chivalrous, and everything else associated with the lions. He didn’t feel particularly courageous just now. But then again, he rarely did.

Running around the castle at night for trysts was not something he had considered when the Sorting Hat had put him in Gryffindor. Running from light, from sounds, from footsteps, from the prying eyes of even the ghosts. It didn't feel very brave, but he knew they wouldn’t understand. Not many people did.

Sighing, he slipped out of the common room, leaving the Fat Lady ajar for when he would be followed a few minutes later. At least it was easy keeping to the shadows, staying out of easy eyesight. He’d been doing that for as long as he could remember.

 _Don’t draw attention to yourself. Try to fade into the background._ He could hear his father’s voice in his head as he crept down the stairs. Lyall Lupin had meant well, thinking that the only way his son would escape detection was to hide. Perhaps he was right; perhaps not. Remus had learnt over the past six years that hiding in plain sight was sometimes more effective.

In times like this he wished he could borrow James’ Invisibility Cloak. But it would be bad enough if James woke up to discover his dorm half empty … if he realised the Cloak was gone too he might suspect something was up. And James couldn’t suspect. James – happy, loved, perfect James – would never understand.

Shivering, he pulled his shabby dressing gown closer around himself. It was late, and there were no torches aflame in the recesses in the walls, no heat charms escaping from classrooms. Perhaps he should have borrowed James’ dressing gown. He’d more likely forgive that than the Cloak.

Finally he reached his destination - fourth door to the left of Boris the Bewildered on the fifth floor. “Pine fresh,” he whispered. There would be no one here at this time of night, which made it a perfect meeting place. At the back of the room a mermaid snoozed in her frame and he breathed a sigh of relief. While she never said anything, he felt her judgement.

A minute later the door opened again, and another dressing-gown clad boy entered. This wasn’t a shabby gown; it was velvet with tassels and gold embroidery on the breast. A gift from Sirius’ parents before he had left them, symbolic of the riches he had left behind. Orion and Walburga Black would probably die of shame if they knew what their son was doing now.

“You made it.” Remus’ voice was low, throaty.

Sirius smiled. “How could I not?”

Remus looked past him. “You might have changed your mind …”

His breath caught in his throat as he said it. It wasn’t quite the worst case scenario – that would be being exposed to the whole school not just for his lycanthropy, but for this as well. But Sirius changing his mind would be almost as bad.

Sirius’ hand caught his cheek. “Why would I do that? I’ve been waiting for this all day.” And he pulled Remus towards him until their lips met.

The kiss was slow, heady, purposeful. Partway through Sirius started untying Remus’ belt, opening the dressing gown and exposing his chest. Remus threw his head back as Sirius began to kiss down his neck, along his collarbone, pushing the gown off his shoulders in the process. Remus hurriedly returned the favour; skin on skin was hard to beat.

Finally they broke apart and just looked at each other breathlessly. This was why they put up with the secrecy, the sneaking around, Remus knew. This was worth anything. This was worth everything.

“Did you want to …” He flicked his head towards the enormous bath, the one that would fit ten people, not just two.

Sirius put a hand on the waistband of Remus’ boxers. “Do I get to take these off?”

Remus reached up and kissed him again. “Of course.”

“Then yes.” Sirius gave a satisfied grin and inserted a finger inside each side of the waistband, ready to push the shorts down. “I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
